The present disclosure relates to fabrication of localized thick BOX on bulk Silicon substrate for silicon photonics device components (i.e. waveguides, modulators, etc.) integration with bulk device technologies, such as CMOS, Bipolar transistor, and DRAM, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Photonic devices are useful as communication devices. Stand-alone photonic devices require an interface with optical fibers. A circuit including multiple photonic devices thus becomes not only bulky in size, but also economically disadvantageous. In order to fully utilize the functionalities of photonic devices, therefore, it is necessary to integrate photonic devices with other photonic devices and other types of devices such as semiconductor devices.
Integration of photonic devices with semiconductor devices such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices and/or bipolar complementary metal oxide semiconductor (BiCMOS) devices can provide on-chip and chip-to-chip optical interconnections. However, photonic devices and semiconductor devices can require different types of substrates. While many CMOS devices and BiCMOS devices require a bulk semiconductor substrate, many photonic devices require an SOI substrate, which is more expensive than bulk substrates. Thus, there is a need to enable formation of such photonic devices and CMOS/BiCMOS devices on a same substrate in an economical manner.